Solo tú
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: [Shonenai SetoJoey] Expresar amor, no es necesariamente decir “te amo”… es ir tras alguien y demostrarlo.


**-****Sólo tú-**

**Pa****iring:** Seto-Joey

**Summary:** Expresar amor, no es necesariamente decir "te amo"… es ir tras alguien y demostrarlo.

_----_

Joey observaba la lluvia caer, también la sentía, fría y cruel contra su cuerpo delgado y desabrigado. Su cabello rubio pegándose a su piel, sus ojos nublados. No podía dejar de temblar.

El parque donde estaba tenía una apariencia tan deprimente a media noche, bajo una cortina de lluvia… además, estaba vacío, abandonado, agregándole una atmósfera de horror. Sólo él estaba ahí, un adolescente deprimido, sentado en un columpio, meciéndose torpemente, sólo moviéndose por centímetros.

Sabía que su apariencia era patética, y que quizás estaba siendo irracional, pero eso no le importaba.

Algo más? Sí, también estaba llorando, del mismo modo en que el cielo lo hacía, vertía sus sentimientos de derrota en grandes lágrimas que mojaban aún más su rostro, de una tibieza salada que se perdía bajo las frías gotas de lluvia.

Sus manos soltaron las cadenas que sostenían al columpio, sólo para abrazarse a sí mismo, en un intento absurdo de conseguir un poco de calor.

Las luces de un automóvil deteniéndose frente al parque y el sonido de un motor aún encendido, le hicieron alzar la vista.

Logró distinguir una alta y delgada silueta descendiendo del vehículo, que se acercaba a él lentamente, caminando de forma firme, como si la lluvia no golpeara con fuerza su cuerpo, con la intensidad con que caía, como si nada lo tocara.

Reconoció al dueño de semejante silueta y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No estaba molesto, sabía que él no tenía razones para estarlo… pero sí se sentía, en cierta forma, traicionado.

Seto Kaiba se detuvo frente a él, le regaló una sonrisa… un gesto que Joey sabía no daba a cualquiera, y por el cual debía sentirse profundamente agradecido, pero no lo estaba… cómo estarlo cuando aún resonaban en su mente las palabras que uno de sus mejores amigos había dicho.

Le tendió la mano al rubio, pero éste no le hizo caso, una vez más sólo volvió la mirada al suelo… la tierra del parque convirtiéndose en lodo, que manchaba sus tenis y los zapatos de diseñador de Kaiba.

Al ojiazul no parecía importarle.

"Qué haces aquí, Kaiba?" El ojiazul hizo una mueca al ser llamado por su apellido. "¿No deberías estar con Yami?"

Kaiba se agachó, para quedar sólo unos centímetros más bajo que el rubio, quien finalmente le sostuvo la mirada.

Acarició la mejilla del rubio, éste sólo cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia la mano de Kaiba.

"No soy Seth, Yami no es para mí." Explicó con voz firme. Desprendió su mano del rostro de Joey y sujetó una mano del rubio entre ambas suyas. "No sé por qué escuchas estupideces de Bakura, sabes que no me importa lo que tenga que decir. Hice esta reunión para anunciar que salgo contigo, no para que tú tuvieras un ataque de celos y huyeras de la mansión… Joey, tú eres para mí."

Joey se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

Ese tipo de confesiones siempre le avergonzaba porque no estaba acostumbrado a oírlas, y mucho menos de alguien como Kaiba, quien siempre era tan propio, analítico e incluso cínico en ciertas ocasiones.

El ojiazul se puso de pie y jaló a Joey con él, levantándolo en el proceso y acercándolo a él. "Vamos a casa." Continuó, después de haber dejado que Joey se recuperara de su sonrojo. "Ya te lo dije, vine por ti, no por nadie más."

Joey asintió.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y aunque tenía miedo de preguntar, tenía que hacerlo, para superar cualquier posible temor que estuviera embotellando en su interior, no quería tener asuntos inconclusos con Kaiba. Una conversación no iba a ser la excepción.

"Qué hay de Yami?"

Seto se encogió de hombros y apretó a Joey contra él, sirviéndole de escudo al rubio contra el viento fuerte que soplaba. "No me importa, Joey… sólo pienso en llevarte a casa y abrigarte."

"Gracias, Seto."

Seto negó y besó la frente del rubio.

"No, Joey. Gracias a ti."

Y le dio un beso dulce en los labios antes de subirse ambos al vehículo del CEO.

-Fin-

**Notas de autora:**

Momento cursi de inspiración que tuve, ojala no les haya parecido demasiado cursi. Disfrútenlo.


End file.
